The present disclosure relates to context-sensitive help, and more specifically, to providing such help in a community-driven manner.
Users of software applications often encounter difficulty in utilizing some or many aspects of those software applications. For example, errors and other instances can occur in which a user needs assistance before knowing how to continue using a software application. For applications running on platforms that are unconnected to a network, available help information is limited such as being limited to locally-located help resources. In some instances, however, a user could use a browser on a mobile phone to access the Internet wirelessly in order to browse websites related to using the software application.
Some software applications may have built in help information or robust error messages but, in many instances, a user may still be confused or uncertain how to proceed in using a software application. Thus, community-driven help forums have been developed that contain additional help-related information that be beneficial in certain circumstances. However, accessing a community-driven help forum to locate relevant help information relies on a user's ability to identify pertinent context-sensitive information and accurately describe any error or problems while minimizing extraneous, unrelated information.